Check Yes Juliet
by IHeartEru
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by 'We the Kings' but it's not really a song-fic... It's about how Kid Flash gets Jinx to come over to the good side...


**A/N: This is just a short one-shot about Kid Flash and Jinx. It's supposed to be inspired by the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings (awesome song, go check it out if you don't already know it) and it kinda is inspired by it, except this turned out a lot different than I expected... so anyway I know it's only short but enjoy anyway...**

Gotham at night, the city is asleep. It's occupants completely unaware of the traitorous thoughts that fill the air. The only thing that can be heard is the pitter patter of the heavy rain that falls. And footsteps, fast, panic-stricken footsteps. A young girl of about sixteen runs through the wet streets of the infamous city. She has pink hair, and she wears a purple hero costume. Of course, she is definitely _not_ a hero, but now, she can't be called a villain anymore either. She is a betrayer, a backstabber, double-crosser, renegade, deserter. Whatever you want to call it, she is a traitor. She is nothing. She is me.

I'm running from... I don't know what I'm running from... No. Of course I _know_ what I'm running from. I'm running from that bitch Madame Rouge. She won't catch me though, I know that, I doubt she's even looking for me.

And I'm running from my friends. Though I don't think I can call them that anymore. We weren't ever really friends though, not in the baking cookies, having sleepovers and making friendship bracelets sense anyway. Rather, we were accomplices. They don't even know that I'm running away, ignorant fools, the lot of them. Except maybe...Seymour... I don't think I'll miss them. They'll miss me, though, I'm the only one of us with enough brains to strategically plan ahead further than five min-... _Was_ the only one _them_. I keep forgetting that.

Most of all, I'm running from him. Impossible it sounds, I _can't_ let him catch me. He's caused enough trouble as it is. Although I know for sure, he _is_ looking for me. Whether it's to lock me up or take me on a date I still can't work out, but the real problem is this; how do you run away from the fastest kid on the planet?

No matter, I'm strong enough that if he does catch me I can fight him off... Am I though? Am I strong enough? I was already worn out from Madame Rouge, and I've been running non-stop for at least an hour. I can start to feel the tiredness creep up on me... I'm slowing down...

NO! No matter what, I have to keep running until I can find somewhere safe to hide out. Somewhere where _no one_ will find me.

I keep running for at least another two hours and I'm almost out of the city. I have to stop soon, or I'm gonna collapse from exhaustion. I'm still running when I finally fall, right in the middle of pavement. Wonderful, in the slums no less, no doubt I'll be stripped of everything valuable by the time I wake up, I just hope they leave me my clothes. I try to use my last bit of strength to drag myself to a nearby alleyway, but to no avail. I'm gone, drifted off into a sleep filled with images of rubbery women, mechanical spiders and red haired boys in yellow jumpsuits.

When I finally wake up I don't open eyes but I can see the sunlight through my eyelids. I try to get a bearing on my surroundings without moving. I'm naked... I suppose it was to be expected, my costume was made with only the finest quality of cloth that the hive academy could provide, pretty valuable. I snuggle down into the warm sheets hoping to get at least another few hours before I have face the humiliation of walking around the city in my birthday suit...

Hang on, what? Warm sheets?! My eyes snap open and I'm welcomed with an extremely _un_welcome sight.

"Why, hello there. I thought you'd never wake up. You've been asleep for most of the day." The blue eyes of the boy I'd tried so hard to get away from beam down at me brightly. My eyes dart around the room and I know I must resembled a scared rabbit that's been caught out of its hole by a wolf.

"I...Wha...Where..." I try to form a sentence but it's proving to be exceedingly difficult.

"Heh, yeah. A night of non-stop running when you're not Kid-Flash will do that to you I suppose. I found you passed out in the middle of the street last night. Not a moment too soon either, didn't your mom teach you better than the sleep with the hobos and bums of this city? They'll rob you blind." He flashes me that stupid, cocky grin of his and I'm about to wipe off his face with a good ol' knuckle sandwich when I remember my current state of undress. Instead I give one of my most vicious glares and ask.

"My clothes?"

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that." He doesn't look sorry at all. "They were really wet and if I'd left you in them, you could have caught a cold. I didn't peek or anything, don't worry, I had my eyes closed the whole time. Here." He hands me my purple dress, freshly laundered and smelling faintly of tropical flowers. He doesn't seem fazed that I'm giving him a glare that could've killed a puppy.

"Where am I?" I ask reluctantly. I don't know why but questioning him like this is giving me a horrible feeling of submissiveness, and I hate it, but I also hate being kept in the dark.

"Oh, don't worry. This is the Titan Tower, you're safe here." Titan Tower?! _Safe?!_ My feeling of total disgust must be showing on my face because for a few sweet moments that wretched smile is obliterated from my view. Only for a very few moments though. "Hey, now. Don't look like that. I was only trying to do what's right. I could hardly leave you out there in the rain, could I?" I don't answer, trying my hardest to make the atmosphere in the room more awkward than it already is. He clears his throat and stands up. "Right, well. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, or rather lunch. The bathroom is through that door. Get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

He finally leaves, looking slightly more dejected than he did before. Good. I jump out of the bed and don't bother getting dressed while I check the room for possible escape routes. The window is bullet proof and walls are all solid titanium. That maybe be a problem for most normal people, but I am certainly not normal. I fire a few rounds of of my black magic into the window. Or at least, I try to. Nothing is coming out, I can't even feel it inside of me waiting to be released. Well, fuck.

I sit on the bed for about ten minutes trying my hardest to make to bedside table blow up, but it just won't work. I sigh, and decide to take advantage of hygiene facilities by taking a long hot shower. When I'm done, I dress and walk slowly down the stairs at the end of the hall, taking in my surroundings.

I reach the kitchen/TV room and the doors slide open. I see him at the stove wearing casual clothes but still in a mask. Frying pan and spatula in hand he turns to greet me, but before he can:

"What the fuck did you do to my powers, you son of a bitch!?"

"Ah, I see the lovely Jinx has found her voice." He stops, but I glare at him until he gets the picture and answers the question. "The powers thing is because I put an anti-magic field around some of the rooms here. An invention of Cyborg, I believe. No offense, and all. It's just that, even though I'm super generous, super kind, and not to mention super good-looking, you don't seem to like me all that much, and plus those purple wave things of yours really hurt." Stupid cocky bastard. "So anyway, I hope you like eggs and bacey."

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I ask, ignoring his offer of food, although I'm hungry enough to eat two elephants.

"What? No! I'm not keeping you here, you're free to go whenever you like." he replies, he seems shocked at my question, though he really should have expected it.

"Right" I say, and make my way for the door, I'm getting out of here and extremely happy for it. Another minute in this narcissistic bastards company will drive me insane.

"No, wait! Won't you stay just a little while? You must be starving." He grabs my wrist and before I can I snatch it away my stomach gives a tell-tale growl. He smiles, not his usual egotistical one, this time it's a true smile. He pulls me to one of the stools at the kitchen counter and before I can protest piles about ten pieces of bacon and three eggs onto a plate and shoves it in front of me. My mouth starts watering and as much as I try to resist, I'm finding it extremely difficult.

"Eat." he says and hands me a fork. It's not a command, more of a friendly nudge, but I can't help but obey and as I take the first bite I think it must be the best breakfast I've ever tasted. I try to eat slowly, wanting to savour it, but within a few minutes I'm done. He piles more onto my plate and I finish that quickly too. He watches me eat and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to talk, but thankfully he lets me be for now.

After four plates of eggs, bacon and buttered toast I'm finally full. He gets up, takes my plate away and starts to wash up, I feel a little guilty, not an emotion I'm used to I'll tell you that, and I try to help, but he waves me away. Part of me wants to just up and go, without a word of thanks, but I _am_ thankful. If it wasn't for him I could very likely be lying dead on the side of the road right now, and I want to repay him, or rather, I just don't want to be in his debt. He finally breaks the silence with what I know is just one of a million questions he wants to ask me.

"Will you stay then?"

"No." I answer, immediately after he asks. I can't see his face but I can tell that he's wincing.

"Where else can you go?" I don't want to sit here and play twenty questions with him all day but I suppose if this is what it takes to clear my debt to him...well then I guess he does deserve it after cooking me breakfast.

"I don't know, here and there, I'm sure I'll find somewhere. I'm not going to join you, if that's what you think." He turns away from the sudsy plates and faces me.

"Why did you leave them, then? If not to join me - us?" I feel like those blue eyes can pierce through my skin and see into my soul. My heart starts beating wildly and I tell myself its because I'm scared.

"Your side doesn't want me." I say bitterly.

"Despite what you may think, Jinx, you aren't bad luck. Guided down the wrong path, maybe, but that's hardly your fault. Please Jinx, stay here with me, I'll take care of you, I won't let anyone harm you." I'm right, those eyes _can_ look into my soul, and they seem to be able to find exactly the right words to say to me. But my usual defense mechanism kicks in and the feelings of comfort are pushed away and replaced by anger.

"What do you know? All your lot ever think about is righting the wrong. There's never an in between for you people. You know damn well what the Titans would do to me if I tried to fight with them." I'm spouting rubbish of course, those naïve fools would probably trust me with their lives the moment I said I'd mended my errant ways. Terra is a prime example of that, but somehow, even though I know that these are the good guys, I still find it almost impossible to show any weaknesses to them.

He turns away and finishes the dishes in silence, and then comes to sit on the stool next to mine. I don't notice it at first but when I do I'm seriously shocked.

"You-your mask. You took it off, why'd you do that?"

"It's because I trust you. Please, trust me enough to at least stay with me a little while." He looks at me mournfully for a few seconds before swooping down and kissing me lightly on lips. At least, I think he _means_ to kiss me lightly, what he and I both don't expect is my obviously eager reaction. He deepens the kiss and places one hand on my jawbone, bringing me closer. We finally break away and he flashes that damn arrogant smile of his.

"I guess that means you'll stay then."

Damn conceited bastard.

**A/N: Hiya ^-^**

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review (because it makes me so happy when you guys do)**

**Also I can't remember if I read over this so if you spot any typos or spelling mistakes then tell me!!!**

**xxx**


End file.
